Just Kiss Her Already!
by RhiniHeartBreaker
Summary: Draco POV. Do I want to kiss her? Yes you do... SHUT UP! Kiss the Girl songfic. Dramione


Disclaimer: Obviously im not the great J.K Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter and his awesome world. I don't own the song Kiss the Girl either. Me no own nothing but plot. Got it?

**Co-authored with Ms Lovable my bff!!**

**(Draco POV)**

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way_

I'm in the library studying for the tedious subject of History of Magic.

They should really change Professor Binns into someone more interesting. Or at least alive.

Oh gods. Here she comes. Why is she always here!?

Oh right. She is the bookworm of the century. The library is her home away from home.

The famous Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger, is sitting just a couple of rows away from me.

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

She's completely unaware of everything around her.

She's obviously lost in Hogwarts, A History. A book nobody but her has ever cracked open in fear of fainting in boredom.

Oh no. That feeling's back again. Those stupid butterflies that crop up whenever she is near me. Even several desks away.

I have no idea why they are there.

She has that horrible bushy brown hair

**with those adorable streaks in her hair**, wait no!

Those boring brown eyes

**That you get lost in…** stop it!

And those plump lips

**Wait that's not bad!**

That I just want to kiss.

Now that's bad.

**No it isn't. **

Yes it is!

**True. You'll never have the guts to kiss her.**

Yea, duh. Wait WHAT?!

_But your dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Do I want to kiss her?

**Yes you do**

SHUT UP!

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Blaise and I were at the edge of the Great Lake. Then guess who comes?

The last person I want to see, okay maybe not.

There looking as stunning as ever is Hermione Granger. Wait, did I just say stunning?

There must be something wrong with me today. I have to get Madame Pomfrey to check that out.

Voices in my head is my condition and they're affecting my thoughts, wait she'll probably think I'm possessed or something. Guess I won't be visiting her after all.

Then Blaise just had to start talking.

" Draco, it's obvious you're in love with Granger. When are you going to grow the balls to actually ask her out?", Blaise asked.

"She doesn't like me, the only time we talk to each other is when we're fighting." I sighed.

"Draco, you want her. She's gorgeous and I don't blame you," Blaise said earning a jealous glare from me about the gorgeous comment.

"See. Your even jealous like a boyfriend. And I bet she likes you too. All that fighting is most likely unresolved sexual tension. Merlin, even the bush over there could tell that much! Go over there and kiss her. That's how you'll know for sure if she likes you."

"No way Blaise. I don't love her or want her. Your crazy" But even as I said this, I knew it wasn't true. It didn't even sound convincing.

"Well the only way to know is if you go over there and kiss her and see what she does" Blaise said again.

"Yea I know what she'd do. Probably slap me like back in third year" I said rubbing my cheek while reminiscing.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad _

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad you're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Even if I did try, what would I say?

'Hey gorgeous, lets get together sometime?' No way.

'Hermione, yo was sup? Lets hook up lates' Definitely no.

'Hermione, you are what floats my boat, the light at the end of my tunnel, the stars in my sky! Be mine!' Hell no.

No! It cant be! The Weasel is trying to make a move on MY girl.

Well, soon-to-be-my-girl.

"Dude, you better act fast. The Weasel's over there sweet talking your damsel" Blaise said.

"You seriously have to stop watching all those muggle movies" I said slightly afraid.

"Get over there and tell her how you feel!" Blaise said ignoring my remark, "This may be your last chance!"

"I don't know" I said. Should I? I honestly have no freaking clue!

"If you don't do it now, your gonna miss your girl" he said.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

She was now standing and talking to Weasley.

That bloody wanker.

"You know, as we speak, she's getting lost in his soulful blue eyes" Blaise said watching Hermione and Weasley interact.

"What are you, a poof?! We really need to wean you off the romance novels" I said.

What is wrong with Blaise today?! Rock hard grey is so much better to get lost in than boring watery blue!

Should I go over there and just snog her senseless?

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"I've never heard of a Malfoy letting a Weasley get in the way of what they want" Blaise said with a smirk that would put mine to shame.

WHAT!? Oh no, he just hit a nerve.

Malfoys don't let stupid Weasleys get what they want.

I got up without thinking and went with my Malfoy instinct.

Must. Claim. What's. Mine. Then kill Weasel.

_Lalalala, Lalalala _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Now I can see them and even hear Weasel about to ask her out.

Oh gods hurry up legs!!

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad _

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad you're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I get to them.

"Granger" I said breathless.

"Malfoy" she responded.

"Malfoy can you leave. I'm trying to ask Hermione something" Weasel said.

"No. I've got something to give Granger" I said while pushing him to the ground.

Here I go.

Before she could ask what I was going to give her, I kissed her.

She wasn't responding. Oh Merlin. Why did I listen to Blaise? Stupid Malfoy pride!

Her lips then began to relax and kiss me back.

YES!! OH YEA! I inwardly did the Malfoy happy dance.

Then Weasley just _had_ to get up.

He pushed me off Hermione. "What was that Malfoy?!" Weasley asked obviously enraged.

Then, Hermione pushed him and she kissed me again.

Whoa. You never know what that girl will do.

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

"Bloody hell! I can never do anything right!!" Weasley said as he stormed off.

All was well.


End file.
